YouTubers
Since late 2006, many ROBLOX users have recorded and uploaded their videos to the popular video streaming website, YouTube. In its earlier days, many of these videos were music videos or funny clips. In late 2015, ROBLOX had a surge in popularity due to popular and mainstream YouTubers creating gameplay videos. Now today there are lots of YouTubers recording ROBLOX related videos like reviewing the updates, gameplays, trolling, and a lot more. List of well-known YouTubers Please note that this list will never be complete. You can help by adding more ROBLOX YouTubers that have at least 5,000 subscribers and/or upload at least 1 ROBLOX video per week. 10M+subscribers * JuegaGerman (GermanJG) *DanTDM (DrTrayBlox) 5M+ subscribers * iTownGamePlay (iTownGamePlayYT) * TazerCraft (tarikpac ) (mikebao) * iHasCupquake (ihascupquakeOG) * Guava Juice (guavs) * AuthenticGames (AuthenticG_ames) * TobyGames (TobyJoeBuscus) * Annoying Orange (TootieFruity9000 ) * stampylonghead (stampylongnose) 1M+ subscribers * Sub (RealSubZeroExtabyte) * LeafyIsHere (gradeAunderA) * Thinknoodles (ImNotThinknoodles) * ThnxCya (NotThnxCya) * Godenot (godenot) * Spok (spokchris) * BaixaMemoria (CaueBM) * ExplodingTNT (ExplodingTNTpls) * EthanGamerTV (EthanGamerTV) * LDShadowLady (MissSiberiaa) * Denis (DenisDaily) * Alex (CraftedRL) * PinkSheep (MustacheSheepYT) * GamingWithKev (KevinEdwardsJr) * Gamer Chad (ChadAlanPlaysRoblox ) * VenturianTale(JordanFrye) (FlyingPings) (IsaacFrye) (Cierraskywalker) * Annoying Orange Gaming (TootieFruity9000 ) 500K–999K subscribers * ROBLOX (ROBLOX) * Corl (CorlHorl) * NicsterV (Nicolas77) * cazum8 (cazum8) * RadioJH Games (audreyradio) * AlbertsStuff (Alberts) * Flamingo (mrflimflam) * PurpleShep (RealFakePurpleShepp) (FakePurpleShep) * Ryan's Family Review * LaurenzSide (NOTLaurenzSide) * Kazok (KazokYT) * Buzz (BuzzHACKED) * Sketch (Sk3tchYT) * Tofuu (forstaken) * LandonRB - ROBLOX (LandonRB_YT) 100K–499K subscribers * Tex HS (JuliaMinegirl) (Crisminegirl) (TexWillerHS) * PandinhaGame (PandinhaGame) * Dois Marmotas (Luckke23) (diinhaaa2) * LOGinHDi (L0GinHDi) * ObliviousHD (ObliviousHD) * biggranny000 (biggranny) * Dragod (TheTrueDragod) * RussoPlays (RussoTalks) * Seniac (MrSeniac) * Kavra (Kavra) * ImaFlyNmidget (MrImaFlyNmidget) * FUDZ (fudsim) * Poke (PokeWasBanned) * KreekCraft (RealKreek) * BuurRBLX (BuurmanTenus) * Lonnie (GPR3) * Roblox Locus (BLUEloucs) * STARLORD (TheLegendaryStarlord ) * MooseBlox (MooseCraftRoblox ) * NickDominates (NickiMalik) * Ant (Cringley) * Twisted Pandora (TwistedPandora) * SeeDeng (SeeDank) * JonesGotGame (JonesGotGame) * Flamingu KaelinOnGames (KaelinOnGames) * NapkinNate (NapkinNate) * Fandroid GAME! (FandroidYouTube,SubscribeToFANDROID) * Domino (https://web.roblox.com/users/377918469/profileDominoKed123) 10K–99K subscribers * Roblox Minigunner (weekroblox5) * ZephPlayz (ZephPlayzYT) * RobloxFave (Faave) * PhireFox (phirefox) * FirelionRBLX (FirelFreak) * Mug RBLX (Mugix) * Remainings (Remainings) * RachelDubs (RachelDubz) * ItsKolapo (ItsKolapo) * Conor3D (Conor3D ) * Got1bullet Roblox (Got1bullet ) * RoScripts (RoScripts) * DataRaven (DataRaven) * SpaceGamer™ (SpaceGamer_YT) * R Studio ROBLOX Production (12345jhejhe) * KakeGamingX (kayleetaco) * greenlegocats123 (Devastator934) * MouseyCherie (MouseyCherie) * SnapCat101 (skyleree) * NeonFlame (NeonFlameez) * Shikabambi ROBLOX (Shikabambi) * Jamie ThatBloxer (Jamiethatgirl) * Heath Haskins (codeprime8) * Lazer1785 (lazer1785) * SynthesizeOG (SynthesizeOG) * Paradox_Poke (po_ke) * PetriFyTV (PetriFyTV) * ROBLOX Events (YT_Simply) * JOHN ROBLOX (SWAGER21) * JackaShows (JackaShows) * Epikrika (Epikrika_a) * berezaa (berezaa) * Kia Pham (kiapham1991) * KingSgaming (KingSgamingPlays ) * YungyPlaysRoblox (YungyPlaysRoblox) * CodesterProductions * Jake (Jayingee) * Combo Panda * Hycos (Hycos) * Fraser2TheMax 5K–10K subscribers * AndrewToonsYT (AndrewToonsYT) * Dellirious (dellyr) * ThatCuriousAsian (ThatCuriousAsian) * EvangRBLX (evang04) * Aymenou190 (aymenou190) * PB Productions (pb_rules) * lolZambie (lolZambie) * Ripull (Ripull) * GamerGirl (karinaOMG) * GroovyDominoes52 (GroovyDominoes) * Jg00sse (Jg00se) * SPLAT Gaming! (KieranChamberlain) * Roblox Codes (bigpancake2) * BadgeFINDER (BadgeFinders) * dragonplatinum (dragonplatinum) * GamePlayerEye (XStarBot) * Versatile Gaming(VersatileGaming) * MGF Moo,Games,and Fun MGFmoo * KonekoKitten (KonekoKittenWasTaken) * EverythingIsMacabre (EverythingIsMacabre) * Sausagelover 99(https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCBaWX2nTMUlaPCCY4k0AJw) (https://www.roblox.com/users/336949310/profile) Criticism Many ROBLOX YouTubers have been accused of "clickbaiting" younger audiences in a bid to get more ad revenue. An example would be the March 18th rumor, spread very fast by "clickbait" YouTubers such as Tofuu. These people earn a lot of money from this practice, Kazok making up to $89.8K yearly. with Dragod earning over $100K yearly. This has been covered by many non-clickbait YouTubers such as Paradox_Poke. It is highly advised to report these users, as their actions break the TOS of both YouTube and ROBLOX. On the other hand, "rant" YouTubers such as ROBLOX Minigunner have also received criticism for other rumors. One was the "ROBLOX doesn't ban ODers because they buy ROBUX rumor". This rumor has been disproven, for ROBLOX Admins have been banning ODers alot. The 'reports not working' rumour has also been disproven. There are many controversial YouTubers that are controversial for other reasons, such as InquisitorMaster. InquisitorMaster is infamously known for blatantly and deliberately ODing in her videos in front of her fans and scamming RAP on ROBLOX. Many larger Roblox YouTubers also create videos where they online date or allude to online dating. Some YouTubers such as DanTDM and Denis have been met with great criticism for their hand in helping lower quality games become more popular and also making ROBLOX itself popular. The YouTube ROBLOX community as a whole has received heavy criticism in many areas. Category:YouTubers